Comments on me
by BittersweetBaby
Summary: Spooky tells Casper's mother what someone called him and gets everyone to come into the living room and listen to what else he has been called.


"Sexy." Spooky finally said to his aunt, he was confessing what people call him. "I'm telling everyone to go to the living room and am telling them to listen to what you say people call you." "Okay.." Spooky said and then started feeling bad, he felt like he shouldn't tell, like the pedophiles told him. Spooky walked to the living room and sat down on one of the couches and looked between his legs and pouted. He felt bad that he confessed but felt awesome as well. "I feel better but..." He talked to himself. He looked up after a few minutes, the whole family was coming into the living room, he felt anxious. Everyone filed into the living room and sat down and looked at Spooky. "So tell them what someone called you again Spooky." Ma his aunt said. "...Sexy." The temperature dropped and everyone frowned and some sniffled immediately. "He was to quiet like I thought." Stretch commented. "Wow Spooky, really? That's bad and called sexual assault, didn't you know that?" Casper asked from across the room. "No they said it's just a comment and that they were complimenting me, all of them did." "Who?" "Random people and people like Poil." "Poil!" Fatso then smacked her over the head. "Grounded!" "Spooky! You said you wouldn't tell!" She said angerly. "Well..I'm sorry." Spooky said feeling ashamed. "You don't tell Spooky not to tell." Pa said very angry. He then got up and slapped her and sent her to her room. "Don't expect me not to tell everyone at school Poil." Casper said as she passed by.

"Thanks jerk!" Poil said and briskly walked to her room. "SHUT UP!" Stinky yelled. Stinky then got up and ran after Poil and spanked her hard. "That's what you get! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Spooky sniffled and put his hands over his eyes and cried. "I didn't w-want Poil to get caught and i-in trouble.." Spooky cried. Grandpa ghost then got up and pat him on the back and sniffled. "She's a weirdo and were telling Spooky, she deserves it and you deserve to be heard." "N-no..." Spooky cried and kept his eyes covered. Uncle Stinky then got up and lent down in front of him nicely. "Tell us what else you're called by people when you're ready, were not going anywhere." After that Stinky and grandpa ghost sat down again and waited a few minutes. "They call me stupid..." "Well that's rude." Ma stated and others nodded in agreement. "They call me Stinky the stinker ghostie..." Casper then walked over and smelled him. "Well you don't stink to me so! It's wrong!" "Thanks Casper.." Spooky said softly. "You're welcome." Casper then pat Spooky's head and smiled at him then walked back to his spot and sat down. "They call me the hokey pokey placey...It means i'm their fucktoy." 'Woahs' went off in the room and 'holy shits' which made Spooky look down again and sniffle, he felt so scared about what the people would do to him if they caught him. "What else?" Casper said first. "The shitting toy..." "Ew! They all sound poor! Bought to be too!" "Where is there money gonna go?" Spooky asked the people saying the same thing in different ways. "To you!" "Oh.." Spooky said and then continued. "They call me Dora the unexplorer, it means I don't put out.." "This is fucking awesome." Stretch commented. "Agreed." Said many people in the room. Spooky kept quiet for quiet some time then looked between his knees and felt violated. "They call me the stretcher bitch because...Well..I um..I liked a boy at school and um..kissed him then...had sex with him..." This got everyone to widen their eyes and look away from Spooky and awkwardly stretch. "Welp.." Spooky said first. "Who if you don't mind me asking? Is he someone I know?" Casper asked. "Not telling!" "Thought he was gay..." Stinky muttered first then some others said so. "Um.." Spooky replied back with. "It doesn't mean anything." Stinky said for everyone. "Anyways..That's all i'm saying..." Spooky then got up and went to his room and locked the door behind him and sighed in relief.

"I'm done with everyone and their comments on my comments..I came out too!" Spooky sniffled and covered his eyes and cried into his hands. "Now they know i'm gay and they now know Poil hurt me and all those other people and are going to tell!" Spooky cried harder and lied down face first on his bed. "Now they all will get angry at me and hit me if they see me again and wont hang out with me!" Spooky wailed.

"I should've never said what people say about me..." Spooky said then stopped speaking and wailed into his pillow and hysterically cried. 


End file.
